Lynnesta Val'kirn
Prologue " No matter what, remember the life of a servant, for the light loves all of us. We should not fight our friends, but protect them." Appearance Lynnesta Val'kirn features deep, azure blue eyes and often allows her long, silvery blonde hair to flow freely with the wind. With her left ear severed in half, it stands far shorter than the intact Quel'dorei right ear. Her warm gaze and demeanor illuminates a kindness and compassion within, welcoming expression eluding to a sense of love and empathy for all, despite her small physical stature. Lynnesta's physical strength and battle scars would be readily apparent without her armor, which she seldom goes without, generally wearing at minimum long sleeves concealing the marks of battle upon her. Armor The armor seen in recent days would be a sight to behold, In silver gold and blue, Some of the metal along her pauldrons shaped into beautiful wings, Gold trim along the wings would seep down the center to give a bird like feel. Lately, there have been the addition of what looked like pieces of paper, that as the feathers on her pauldrons would start to glow, the paper would reveal Elven words of, " In memory of those who are gone". Covering the chest place, would be a light blue tabard with a silver hand upon it. If the tabard was ever off it would be of a design of a corset top, a blue green gem on the chest and back with metal ties holding it together. The gloves would be in a white and gold design that matched her pauldrons. At her waist, would be a belt. and clasped to the belt would be a tome that was well taken care of. Her leg plates would match her shoulder guards and gloves and at each side would be a blue gem that shined just as brightly. With her boots being of the same white silver color of the rest of her armor. Biography Lynnesta's childhood was spent for several years in a small orphanage bordering the mountains of Arathor. Usually the smallest child in the bunch, the elf seemed to be bare. But it was full of adventures, even from a young age till she was five years old she would have the old care takers chasing after her. At the age of six, due to bandits roaming the hills of where her small home was with the two elders that watched over her. She came back to that place burning and the two older people dead. The livestock killed and the food gone. What little money that had been there was gone, which was safe for the little child to know. With nothing but a few things of food and the cloths on her back. The small elven child who normally wouldn't even be let out of their parent's sight. Wandered off, till she came upon a small church to take refuge. Priest Training The training that Lynnesta first encountered was not to lift a sword or a shield but it was prayer, and belief. Being taught by the Priest, Father Leroy Bastton. Her first form of training was the power that the light could grant those that devoted themselves to the good in the world. At first like most children , it was all the Elven child could do to sit still. Though through years of practice and prayer she would be eventually start to take shape into what she would become in the future. Staying with Father Bastton for years till she was the age of fifteen. When templars happen to stop and ask for the night. The young elf was entranced by the templars that had come through, though they had a lighter armored woman who would eventually become her teacher with them. She couldn't help to stop staring, the father seeing that spark within the elf persuaded them to take Lynnesta with them to learn the ways of combat. Battle Cleric Training For several years of training and grueling labor, the child would train to become what she now still calls herself. A Battle Cleric. For they are the healers that follow the solders of the light and defend the good of the world. Her teacher, she was brutal but she was also fair. Saying that if a Healer drops before the people she's supposed to support, then who would the knights, templars and warriors rely on. The role of a battle healer could possibly kill her, and she had to be ready to give up her own life for that people could live on in her place. For the price of a life so many could live, it's a unfair way to put it. She was taught to wear armor as heavy as the templars. And for fifteen years of her life, Lynn learned everything she knew. Learning that the light is not a tool but a beacon of hope and light, a source of inspiration and the thing people look to. That she would become that beacon, during these years. Lynn actually looked up to her teacher as a mother figure. Though if anyone was to ask Lynn what her name was, she wouldn't be able to remember it due to the trauma. As Lynn's age grew, so did her teacher's, but as all humans know. Elven kind will out live the humans by far. Eventually the time for Lynn and her teacher to say goodbye. Though her teacher stabbed herself critically upon a sword. Of course Lynn's first reaction was to try to stableize her teacher as she had become a crucial member to Lynn. Though In the end her teacher died, teaching Lynnesta a very important lesson, loss. Lynnesta had all the knowledge that her teacher could pass on but this last lesson Friendships and Influential people Zaria Blackmoore Through the years and several hard lessons learned, the first person that Lynnesta had befriended was Zaria Blackmoore, a true friend to who Lynn grew to be, even sharing Lynn's love for Coffee in Icecrown with the forces of the Argent Crusade. Though once Lynn learned of Zaria's mother passing on she would stick to human, and offer support while being on the field. It wasn't all tears though, for some form of shenanigans would appear, Laxative spiked coffee, for those who accepted their coffee, the hell of Icecrown's frigid winds was nothing to what was going on in their stomachs. Though to this day, Zaria has been a pillar of support and friendship, one that the cleric would do anything to protect. Now that the two are able to spend more time together, it sometimes sounds like a baking person's with their love of culinary and baked goodies, while Zaria continues to hype Lynn's oldest two children up on Icecream , or on rides on Chester's back. Aeriyth Dawnsorrow The meeting of Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, was possibly by fate or an accident. Though at first they barely spoke, only kin due to being of their race. The Farstrider just watched her while remaining in the medial bay. The first fateful meeting, was the Second siege of Stromguard, Though at the time she served under Mathilan Lionblood's troops, she would watch the Elven forces of the Highguard. At first she was distrustful of any other elf, for she knew the arrogance of her people, but she warmed up to Aeriyth and in time, left Stromguard to join up with her forces. A elf that she turned from business into a extended family. It's clear that through the trials that the two and the force of the Highguard while on draenor, developed a friendship. Even now Aeriyth has been a pillar of support for the cleric, while the shenanigans of the cleric at least once a week telling Aeriyth she is grounded. Elhanan Lightmender Lynnesta's newest friend and the Mercy sect's second in command. Starting out as more of work friend, in recent times, becoming a emotional crutch for Lynn. Though he soon had his own emotional upheaval hit, where his partner left this world. Leaving behind their twins, and a grieving father. Easy to say, Lynnesta and Elhanan became like family, though he soon became support for Lynn as she was literally thrown into a hard decision of her own. He in his own way has remind his friend she can't work all the time and needs to take time off. Though this is a ongoing battle. Faults of a Cleric You would think that a elf, that has climbed so high despite the challenges that were against one rather young. Her own issues are buried deep, yet clearly plastered over her shoulder so all could see. Her compassion so great it has caused her trouble and stepping out of line several times. On top of such, she somehow has a knack for getting into trouble, more or less making someone angry to the point of throwing a punch or, a person attempting to kill her. Being rather snarky herself, she has a hard time at times to taking it as well, though with all rather compassionate beings, she would be the first to take a arrow for someone. Having been abandoned and alone so long, she tends to cling to p her close friends, and act rather childish at times. Though her temper is sharp and has been known to throw a swing. Pets and Companions The pet anyone would notice is a Sprite darter, she calls Squiggy. More than often this devious little trickster can be seen driving Lynnesta insane, or perched on her head, shoulder or even tucked into her hood. He is fond of snow berries and anything sweet. Then the second animal constantly seen around Lynnesta would be a large warhorse, Maximus. This horse would be as sturdy warhorse, with what looked like a mixture of Alterac's draft horse, Glinean and then the swiftness of Arathor and the Quel'dorie steeds. Creating what looked to be a rather elegant warhorse. Though thanks to tricksters and smart asses, this horse with yet a fondness of sugar cubes. Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard Category:Characters Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Clerics Category:Knights